Interview with a Vampire
by melodia04
Summary: Harry is failing English and is given one last chance to save his grades and graduate. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Interview with a Vampire**

By melodia04

**Summary:** Harry is failing English and is given one last chance to save his grades and graduate. HPDM

**A/N: **Hello! Here's the first chapter! I'm working hard on this story. Really hope you like it! Please, please, please review! They're the only ones keeping me writing!

Deepest thanks to **angel wing sky **for beta-reading this story!!

**Chapter 1**

"Believe me Professor, I passed my term paper! It must be somewhere there in that pile!" Harry explained, trying hard to catch up with Professor Snape who was carrying the piles of term papers in his hands.

Snape stopped. "Potter, this is not the first time you said you submitted your work. And I'm not a fool to believe in any of your pranks. Now, shoo, before I finally put that flaming red mark on your card." Snape snapped, leaving Harry in utter disbelief.

As you can see, Harry Potter is not the smartest student in Hogwarts; in fact he is not smart at all. He never cared, really. All he wanted is to finally get out of school, get a job and live peacefully on his own. He was wrong all the while because he could never, ever, get out of school with flying red marks.

He didn't give up; he still followed Snape all the way to the faculty room. The teacher was annoyed, and sighed deeply "What exactly do you want?" Snape seethed.

"I want you to see that I passed my term paper." Harry said.

"But it's not here."

"It's there! I swear I put it there! Lemme check!" Harry said, taking the pile from Snape's hand and placing it on a table.

"It must be here…" he muttered as he rummaged the different folders wishing that a Harry Potter is written on one of them. Snape is waiting patiently beside him, a smile slowly making its way to his face.

"I told you." Snape said lazily.

"But Professor, I swear I really passed my paper. Believe me!" Harry pleaded.

"I already heard that, now go home."

"But Professor, just this once. Give me a chance. I promise in the name of the founders of Hogwarts that I'm telling the truth." Harry said raising his right hand.

"And who are the founders of Hogwarts?" Snape sneered.

"They're Godric Gry-" _What's the name again? _"Godric Gryndiloo--"

"Enough. How dare you vow in the name of people you don't recall! I mean, people you don't even KNOW! Now, go away! Unless you're so thick." Snape shoved.

"Professor! You know it's not entirely my fault that my term paper is lost. Could you give extra work instead?" Harry was not used to begging, especially to their terror English teacher, Severus Snape. But just this time he had to for the fear of spending another torturous year in Hogwarts.

"Thick, aren't you?!" Snape bellowed.

"Come on, Professor. I know you hate me," _And we share that mutually _"and you wouldn't want to see me anymore. If I graduate this year, I'll be out of your sight. I promise!" Harry finally said. It was nothing of a bargain seeing how tough Snape could be in relating to his students.

"Potter, I do not give high marks to students whom I want to graduate immediately in hopes of eliminating them from my sight. That is such a crude comment. Now, get out of my sight!!" Snape shoved Harry out and shut the door of the faculty room.

Harry has had enough.

-----------

"What do I do now?" He whined to his friends, Ron and Hermione.

"You know mate, it's your own fault." Ron said, munching on his Skittles.

"He's right. Harry if you want to graduate you should have started making an effort since you were in first year. I can't believe I'm reminding you the same thing year after year!" Hermione followed, getting some Skittles from Ron.

Ron is nearly an airhead as Harry but ever since he started courting Hermione, his study habits changed dramatically. He became really studious in hopes of impressing her. And now that they're an item, they're as close to being the smartest couple in school. It's a shame to be called Harry's best friends.

"I know, I know. What can I do? No matter how hard I try, things won't just register in my head! I'm not smart! I'm an airhead and I'm going to repeat high school! Hah!" Harry rolled his eyes, getting his own share of Skittles.

"So did you really do your term paper?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did! I toiled over it for a month! I can't believe it's just going to be ditched that easily!" He pounded his fist on the table.

"What's it about?" Ron asked.

"Ghosts." He said in a low voice.

"Ghosts? If it was good, I think it would give you are very considerable grade. Mine was a proposal for the increasing depletion of the ozone layer." Hermione proudly recited.

"Yeah right, so what did Snape say? Did he give you extra work?" Ron asked.

"I begged him to! But he hates me, you know that." Harry answered.

"Maybe you should ask him again. He's not that bad." Hermione said. The two guys narrowed their eyes at her.

"What?"

"I'll try again tomorrow." Harry said dejectedly.

-----------

"Please Professor; I'll do everything you want! Just don't fail me yet! Uhm, I'll repeat my research paper!" Harry pleaded first thing in the morning before his classes started.

"What makes you think I'll give you extra time to finish your _unfinished _term paper?"

"Then I'll do a different one! I know! I'll do something you haven't taught us yet!"

"And what is that?"

"Conducting an interview!"

"That will be our lesson for next week, yes."

"Yes?" Harry said, hopefully.

"No."

"No? I'll pick a very special person! Uhm, I'll interview Angelina Jolie or uhm Johnny Depp or I could pick a very good English teacher…" Harry trailed trying hard to win his teacher's favor.

"You're being insufferable. No celebrities. No teachers. No friends. No relatives. No common strangers."

"Then what? An animal? A caveman? A vampire?" Harry is near loosing his thread.

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Vampires."

"No!"

"Are you questioning me, Potter?"

"But Professor! Vampires? Do they even exist?" He looked skeptical.

"It's for you to find out. Since this is just to save your dishonoring grades, the highest I could give you is a B+. Work hard for it. I should know if you just hired some bloody pale man to stick out fangs on his teeth. I need full documentation, that means pictures of the interview proper and signature of the person interviewed. Read your book to see everything else that's needed for this interview report."

Harry swears he could feel blood oozing from his nose.

"You must be kidding me." Harry froze.

"Oh, I need it next week." Harry melted.

"Next week??!"

"Do you have any problems with that? And geez, go to the clinic for crying out loud!" With that Snape walked away to his class.

-----------

"He's out of his mind isn't he?" Harry confirmed to his two best friends while eating lunch.

"Well, if it's the only thing that could save your grades then he's not out of it." Hermione said.

"But how am I supposed to interview a vampire? Do they even exist?" Harry said.

Pity how he's grown quite irritable these days.

"I guess they do, in the encyclopedias there are references of vampires there. There are only a few of them left here. So right now, I'm not sure if they still exist." Hermione said, trying hard to help.

"Harry mate, you can just fake it. Get a bloody pale man to stick out fangs on his teeth." Ron suggested.

Harry laughed.

"That's exactly what Snape warned me not to do. I can't play with this one, it's my grades! I'll be damned to hell if I repeat high school."

"I wish I could help you mate, but I've only ever seen vampires in movies. I think they're fictional." Ron said.

"Did I just hear you talk about vampires?" said a voice.

A girl with bushy blonde hair wearing all black with piercing all over stood beside their table, carrying a tray of food.

"Luna." Hermione turned to her side and greeted. The Goth never really spoke to them ever since.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"If there's something you would like to share with us with your knowledge about Vampires, please do so. Just don't tell me they're extinct." Harry sighed.

"Of course they're not, in fact I know someone."

The three friends eyed her curiously, wondering if she just said something credible. Harry picked it up immediately, a surge of hope running through him.

"Maybe you could have a seat with us." Harry invited.

"Great. I was looking for a table." Luna said and sat beside Harry.

"So who is this someone you know? Still alive?" Harry started.

"Vampires don't die. They just hide themselves and sleep in their coffins until they want to, unless a powerful force is driving them to wake up." Luna explained.

"W-wait!" Ron stuttered, "Are you---"

"I'm not, Weasley."

"Aw, too bad. You see, Harry here is looking for a vampire to interview. Snape's set him out to repeat high school." Ron said.

"So, who is this vampire you know? Can I meet him?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure about that." She munched on a chicken fillet.

"Why?" Harry asked, taking a sip of water.

"Because maybe he's still asleep, last time we talked he said he's gonna rest for a long while. I was 7 by then."

"They sleep for years? That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you can check him out. I've got his address. He lives nearby and a caretaker is guarding his mansion."

"He lives in a mansion?" Harry asked. There is a lot to know about vampires yet.

"Yeah. Cool, huh? We were playmates back then. I never really saw him ever since he slept."

"And you're giving me his address?" Harry could not believe his luck.

"Yeah, because you gave me space. I've been walking for a long time spotting for an empty table but people just don't want to sit with me, it's always been like that. Fair trade." Luna said.

The time is 10 minutes before their first afternoon classes starts. Luna wrote down the address on a tissue paper and handed it over to Harry. He read it carefully and somewhat recognized the place.

The four of them finally stood up and carried the trays to the dish counter.

"Thanks Luna, I owe you a lot. If you have problems looking for a table, just track us down." Harry winked.

"No problem." Luna said.

"Bye Luna." Hermione and Ron waved.

So with that, they separated ways and headed to their respective classrooms, until Harry forgot something really important. He ran back and looked for Luna.

"Wait, Luna!!" Harry called. Luna stopped and looked at him quizzically. Harry held out the tissue paper,

"What's the name?" He panted.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry. How could I forget? It's Draco Malfoy."

**----------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Interview with a Vampire**

By melodia04

**Summary:** Harry is failing English and is given one last chance to save his grades and graduate. HPDM

**A/N:** heeeyy! I'm back with the second chapter, now it's beta-read! Hope you like this one! If you find anything confusing about the explanation of the 'vampire lifestyle' in this particular chapter, don't hesitate to ask me.

Keep the reviews coming! They're the only ones keeping me writing!

fear of apathy: I got the idea from the movie title but it's not going to be based on the story.

**Chapter 2**

The coffin door slowly creak open, dust falling from its corners revealing a hazy figure of a man waking up. He slowly sat up, coughing his way out and swatting the thick cloud of smoke surrounding his view.

He adjusted himself to the unusual brightness and surveyed the room. His brows furrowed in anger,

"Argus Filch!" He shouted.

Down in the dungeons Argus Filch stumbled in his seat the moment he heard the angry voice. He immediately stood up and limped his way up to his master's bedroom, his shoulders leaning awkwardly to one side as he walks with a nasty hunchback.

In a matter of seconds, Filch appeared in the master bedroom shocked upon seeing his master awake at an untimely date.

"L-Lord Malfoy." Filch bowed.

"Who woke me up?" Draco demanded in a loud voice, walking out of the coffin and dusting off his suit.

"W-who? No one my Lord, I thought you already want to wake up. Your parents are off in Italy for a vacation. They'll be back in a month." Filch informed trembling at his master's rage.

"So who woke me up? I didn't want to wake up yet!" Draco scowled.

"I have no idea my Lord." Filch replied honestly.

"Ahh, damn. I could feel it. There must be a reason why I suddenly woke up from my sleep. I'm intrigued, must be something worthwhile. Call the Advisor, I wish to talk to him." Draco ordered.

"Y-Yes my Lord."

Draco went to roam about his room; it's his for the whole month. He smiled at the thought. It has been ten years since he last set eyes on their house; he never expected to wake up until he was 21, just in time for his debut. But here he is waking up 1 year early. He looked at the mirror and stared at himself. He's changed a hell lot. And that was not to be surprised of.

Draco hardly remembers anything from his childhood that is anything before he went to sleep at age ten, and he didn't bother stress himself recalling useless stuff. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He's grown, obviously, about six feet now. His hair was still the silky blonde he last saw ten years ago, although they were longer and his bangs covered part of his gray eyes handsomely. He adjusted himself, his face was deathly pale. He rolled his eyes and groaned irritably.

"Aarggh, I need blood." He said. His fangs immediately showed themselves. Fortunately for vampires, even a hundred years of sleep would not be detrimental to their health given that they wake up on their own will, otherwise their body will be subject to further adjustments. Draco is.

Suddenly the fireplace blew off a faint orange glow and an old man came about, carrying a girl.

"Draco, Draco, glad you're awake." The old spectacled man greeted. He was taller than Draco with long white hair and a lengthy beard.

"Albus Dumbledore." Draco grunted.

"Your caretaker called me. I bought you something, I know you're hungry." Dumbledore smiled and placed the unconscious girl on the couch.

"How generous, but a slut?" He cocked his brow, eyeing the girl wearing cabaret attire. Tight leather corset, black strip underwear and fishnet stockings.

"My apologies. I was panicking when Filch called me so I just grabbed someone from the streets." Dumbledore explained.

"Where exactly were you?" He asked, taking the girl's neck and roughly digging his fangs sucking her blood. When he's had enough, he quickly withdrew his sharp canines. They eventually returned to normal size.

"Filthy human." He spat disgusted. He pushed the still unconscious girl mindlessly on the couch, her neck bleeding profusely where the vampire had bitten her. Suddenly the girl was put aflame, her whole body burning. Seconds passed and she was instantly cremated, her ashes dissolving in thin air.

"I feel better now, though I would never want to lay hands on someone like her again." He felt his hands felt a bit warmer.

"That'll come soon." Dumbledore said, taking a seat.

"So, what exactly happened to me? Why did I wake up suddenly? Did you want me for something?" Draco started.

"Ah. I didn't call for you."

"So who did? As far as I know, only you, the High Count and my parents are capable of waking me up from my sleep. The Count is still asleep, as he will be for the next 5 decades. And my parents are in vacation, there's no way they're gonna need me there. You're the only one left." Draco stated, adjusting himself on the cushioned wooden chaise.

"Well, then that's fate." Albus answered casually.

"Fate, you say?" Draco said skeptically.

"Oh, something's bound to happen. You just wait, stay awake and, well, watch out for the door. Wouldn't want to miss whose knocking." Albus chuckled.

"What? I was forced to wake up to get the freakin' door?" Draco said annoyed. He stood up from the chaise and paced himself around the room, arms crossed on his chest, his brows furrowed impatiently.

"Dear, don't you feel anything different?" the old man asked.

"No. I don't feel anything different aside from being pissed off, annoyed and utterly aggravated by the fact that I should be sleeping right now but here I am wide awake one year early, as if waiting for something to arrive!" He blasted.

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?" He stopped.

"You're waiting for someone, that's why. Don't fret, he'll arrive soon." Albus consoled.

"Who will?"

"Your mate."

"My what?"

A heavy knocking sound from the door interrupted their discussion. Since the main door of the mansion is made of very thick wood, and doorbells are not in with vampires, visitors have to use the heavy metal ring hanged on the door and knock it on the metal plate behind it. It caused a loud unpleasant sound that reverberated through the walls of the mansion.

"Mind if I get it?" Albus offered.

"Whatever." Draco replied.

Albus Dumbledore went out of the room and down to the living area where the giant door stood. With slight effort he pulled the heavy door open to reveal a young man waiting outside.

Dumbledore smiled. The young man was definitely shorter than he was, though not entirely stunted. His jet black hair looked messy and unruly some of it even covering his eyes, his beautiful bright green eyes that stared at him for a moment. He's carrying a backpack and is holding a piece of tissue paper which he's glancing almost once in awhile as if trying to clarify something. Dumbledore presumed it was the address.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked up, "Uhm, yeah. I was wondering if there's a Draco Malfoy in here?" he asked.

"Oh, Draco? Of course, of course. Come in." Dumbledore invited and led him to the living area.

"What's your name?" the old man asked.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. Nice meeting you sir." Harry held out a hand and they shook politely.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. Nice meeting you too." He smiled. He gestured Harry to sit down on one of the chairs as he turned back for the stairs.

"Is he, uhm, awake?" Harry asked, unsure if he asked the right question. Dumbledore turned around.

"Yes, in fact you're just in time. I'll call him." The old man left.

"Lucky." Harry muttered happily. The place was spooky enough to send him the chills but somehow he felt at ease, he couldn't explain why. It was the biggest house Harry has ever set foot on and he was amused by the fact that a vampire lives here.

Dumbledore opened Draco's room and found him standing in front of the crimson draped window.

"Ah, I see you've calmed down."

"What…" Draco turned.

"The boy was beautiful. You'll like him." Dumbledore smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you? This is one rare occasion where your mate contacts you at an untimely date. You're totally unprepared but that's okay. Don't keep him waiting, he's downstairs."

The Malfoy family is royalty in a circle of vampires. Usually, a sleeping vampire is awoken either by his own will or by a familiar source that he share a tight bond with. This includes the High Count Voldemort (he has control over every vampire), his parents, the family Advisor – that's Dumbledore -, and on rare occasions… his mate.

Traditionally, a vampire will start regaining senses of his mate's whereabouts when he reaches legal age, for males that are 21. Female vampires are not given such a privilege. And vampires are not allowed to sleep when they reach their debut. Hence Draco plans to wake himself when he's 21.

"You're confusing me Albus, you better explain." Draco said.

"Not now, now go down." Albus ordered.

Draco complied and went down to meet his visitor, or as Albus puts it, his mate.

So he finally went down the stairs and saw the boy in the living room, checking out the amazing ceramic displays.

"Don't touch anything." Draco warned. Harry was startled at the voice and instantly turned back to see the source.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry apologized and bowed his head. Then he raised them up to look at the stunning creature before him. His hair reflected an angelic shine with the dim lights of the area and his eyes looked menacingly dangerous, though at the same time looked like nothing would suit him more beautifully. His face was a handsome pointy one and it was intimidating. He's tall, pale and gorgeous. Now Harry is having a hard time convincing himself that he was really a vampire.

Draco had the same initial feeling with the boy. Albus was right; he was simply beautiful, though not entirely his _type. _

"So, who are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm Harry Potter." As usual he stuck out his hand for a handshake but Draco didn't reach out. He dejectedly put his arm down.

"And what do you want?" Harry has a slight feeling that Draco didn't like him, he felt sad.

"Uh, right. Well, I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to interview you?" Harry answered.

"You woke me up for a freakin' interview?!" Draco sounded furious. Harry was taken aback.

"I wasn't aware I woke you up. Mr. Dumbledore said you just woke up right in time when I came in. Sorry." Harry said lowly. Draco grunted.

"Never mind, so what's it about?" Draco sat.

Harry sat across him as well. "About you, about being a vampire." Harry answered.

Draco was intrigued, it's not always that someone would knock on his door and ask for an interview about being a vampire; especially a young one who didn't seem to be part of the press. He hated publicity.

"What for?"

"I need it for our English class. You know, I won't pass if I don't do this." Harry is starting to feel nervous. What if he refuses to be interviewed?

"Really, alright. But not today, it's getting late." Draco said.

"Seriously? Thank you. So how about tomorrow? I'll be back here or we could meet someplace else?" Harry asked happily.

"Just go back here." Draco said. He was amused at how happy Harry suddenly became when he agreed for the interview. Is this really important for him? Somehow he felt a bit guilty when he almost flared up at Harry for waking him up, and now he feels weirdly excited to see him again.

So Harry stood up and went to the door after saying a lot of cheerful thank yous to Draco. Draco closed the door and smiled.

"How did it go?" Albus asked.

"Fine, he's coming back tomorrow." Draco answered.

"Ah, tell me the details. Let's eat outside; I don't think your loyal caretaker prepared something." Albus invited.

They went out and left the house to eat at a cozy Italian restaurant downtown. They ordered pasta meals, salad and red wine along with a couple of desserts.

"What's this thing about my mate then?" Draco asked in between meatballs.

"You mean lovely Mr. Harry Potter?" Albus smiled. Draco frowned.

"As I've told you, this is actually a rare occasion where your mate unknowingly contacts you in your sleep because he needs you." He continued.

"Yeah right, for a fucking interview." He scowled.

"Now there's your chance to get to know him."

"But I don't like him like _that._"

"I know, because your senses aren't fully developed yet until you reach 21. Hence you don't feel anything emotional around him. But don't let him leave your sight; you'll be bound together next year anyway."

"So how come I woke up? Is the need to interview me too powerful that he managed to get me out of my fuckin' coffin?"

"Perhaps. You'll never know what bothers him most nowadays. As his mate it is your job to help him, one way or another."

"Tell me more about this thing; my parents haven't talked to be about this yet."

"My pleasure," Albus smiled, "when you reach your 21's birthday you will then inherit an additional sense attributed to your original five senses. It will be directed to your mate. You'll feel him when he's near and will sometimes feel what he feels to, depending on how strong the emotion is. You'll be driven towards him; you'll feel an instant liking to him."

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" Draco asked.

"Work yourself with whatever you feel. Normally you should seek after him, woo him if needed so that he'll agree to _marry _you. Otherwise you'll go nuts not having around."

"What? I should marry him? That's ridiculous." Draco rolled his eyes. Albus only laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Your father said the same thing, but took it back when he married your mother, Narcissa. Just like you, he got his inheritance one year early." Albus cited.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. But for crying out loud, a guy!" Draco shouted. People from the other tables cast a curious glance at them but quickly reverted back to their meals.

"Soon enough, you're going to accept it."

"That I'm gay?" he said. Finally the people from the other tables cast him a surprised look, most of them looking quite dismayed that such a handsome man like him turned out to be gay.

"Well, not exactly. It just happened that your mate is also a guy, and there's no way of changing it." Albus said.

"So, right now I don't feel anything that mutual with him. Heck, I'm not even considering marrying him but what if, before my 21st birthday I fell in love with someone else?" Draco asked.

"It'll be ruined; your partner will be greatly disappointed because when you reach your 21st birthday all your senses will be drawn to a different person, your mate and your relationship will eventually die. Oh, don't make such a decision." Albus frowned.

So they talked about a lot of things over dinner, mainly regarding Draco's early awakening and a couple of stuff about their parents and more current happenings among vampires.

----------

Harry woke up extremely happy the next morning, he did his usual morning routine and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning." He greeted. Sirius is seated on a small dining table having coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning too, Harry." He smiled.

"Good morning Harry! Take a seat now, I prepared breakfast." Remus invited. He's currently wearing an apron and cooking.

Ever since Harry's parents died, his two godfathers took care of him. He was so grateful of the two because they acted pretty much like a father and mother to him. They brought him to school, fed him well and supplied all his needs. He couldn't ask for anything more. But part of him is also guilty that he's never made anything to pay them back, especially with his grades.

He finished breakfast quickly and rode his bike to the school grounds.

"Wow, I'm happy for you Harry! So how did he look like? Is he awful and cruel like the ones in the TV?" Ron asked.

"No, not at all. He's…" _Handsome. _Harry blushed at the thought, "okay."

"How could you say he's _just _okay? He's handsome!" someone interrupted. It was Luna.

"So you finally met him, you're lucky he's finally awake." She continued.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Harry said. Luna immediately left the group for her class.

"So what did you two talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, as written in the text book, I first asked for an appointment. Thankfully, he agreed so I'll be back later for the interview proper." Harry said.

Harry couldn't feel anymore happier. He can now imagine himself marching his way to the aisle to get his diploma. He smiled at the thought.

The day went pretty well for Harry. Classes are as usual, boring, and being his usual self he didn't pay too much attention to what the teachers are saying. He's too excited to get over with the interview, pass the paper to Snape and get out of bloody high school. So right after his last class, he immediately went to the Malfoy manor and knocked.

This time Filch opened the door.

"Who are youu?" Filch said in a rusty voice.

"Uh, I'm here for Mr. Malfoy for an interview." Harry said. Filch didn't move.

"Uh, I was here yesterday. And we agreed to meet today. Err, can I come in now?" Harry said nervously.

"Why would--"

"Let him in, Filch." Draco called out from inside. Filch grunted and opened the door to let Harry pass.

Honestly, Harry was excited to get done with his special project but the moment he entered the mansion for the second time and saw Draco's sharp gray eyes, he couldn't help but feel fidgety, like he already forgot what his purpose is. He's afraid he'd stutter when asking the questions he has written last night and would not make a fair impression for Draco. He sighed inwardly.

"Let's do it in my room." Draco invited as he walked back up the stairs. Harry trailed along silently, clutching on the straps of his backpack.

----------

Note: a vampire's mate does not die (burn into ashes like the girl mentioned) when bitten by his vampire mate.

----------


End file.
